Nasir
by Pandaarmy
Summary: summary inside. After Daniel's second death Regina just stared for days at the spot he last stood. No one can convince her to get up and live her life again until she hears a horse being afraid. She quickly develops a friendship with the supposed dangerous horse. Will the two help each other through their pain or will in the end both break down? What're Emma & Gold roles? SQ
1. Chapter 1

**Snow and Emma already were in FTL but Daniel comes back and dies afterwards. Otherwise most things will be like in the show but just in a different time order.**

Regina just sat in front of the box she had to kill Daniel. Where she had to watch Daniel die a second time. She just sat in front of it and stared at the spot her fiancé had died not even three days ago. She hadn't moved since then. Even when David and Emma had tried to convince her to return home she just sat there and stared at the spot.

You could still see the ashes back then, when he had freshly died. The last remains of her true love. When the wind had blown through the stable the ashes flew away and left Regina with nothing but a numb feeling behind. The people had looked at her warily at first but soon looked at her with sympathy when Emma had told them about her condition. Emma had sat on straw while she watched over Regina but had fallen asleep.

It was now 2 am of the third night when Regina started to move again. She just moved because she had heard something being afraid. She was sore from sitting on the ground all the time and not moving but she didn't care. She just moved on autopilot until she had turned around a corner and walked to the last box where the sound came from.

Regina looked into the box and gasped. A dapple-gray horse stood in the corner of the box and looked at her wide-eyed. She studied it. It was clearly underweight. It's hipbones were dangerously visible as well as it's ribs. It had some wounds on it's shoulder blades which hardly bled anymore but still caused pain. She saw that it was a stallion and looked at the little card on the door.

"Nasir. 5 years old. Arabian.",she mumbled and looked back up. "What is scaring you?",she asked Nasir who pressed himself further into the corner. Regina looked around before she slowly opened the door and stepped in. He neighed loudly and slammed his hoof on the ground. She watched him unimpressed. "You have to do more than that to scare me.",she said with a calm voice and closed the door behind her.

She stepped a bit more into the box and then sunk down at her knees and conjured an apple in her hand. "Hungry?",she asked him and held the apple to him. He watched her doubtfully but soon his curiosity won and he slowly approached her. She smiled when he reached her fully. He tried to bite into the apple but whimpered when the fruit touched it's teeth. Regina carefully put her hand on his nose and stroked it. "Are your teeth hurting?",she asked him and he looked into her eyes.

He saw the pain in her eyes. The sadness. But he also saw the caring side in her. She smiled at him softly and then her eyes got purple. He stepped a step back afraid but suddenly felt a warm rush through his teeth and than how the pain faded. "It's alright, Nasir. I don't mean harm. I want to help you.",Regina whispered and picked the apple up again. He tried another time to bite into the fruit to see that he wasn't in pain anymore.

He snorted and nudged her stomach softly. "You want more apples?",Regina asked him with a grin but he shook his mane. He nudged her stomach again. Then Regina remembered her hunger the first time for three days. "You want me to eat something?",she asked him surprised and he nodded. She smiled and conjured herself an apple. She slowly started to eat and offered him her apple a few times but every time he nudged her hand back to her mouth. She chuckled slightly and finished the apple. She gave him the stalk and he ate it happily.

"May I groom your fur?",she asked the horse and slowly stood up. He nudged her again and she smiled. She conjured a brush and slowly started to brush his filthy fur. "Soon you will look all handsome again.",she said with a smile and he huffed. "Yeah, you look already handsome but you will be more handsome once the filth is gone." After she had groomed him and cleaned his hooves she started to heal his wounds and placed on every healed scar a soft kiss.

She wrapped her arms softly around his long neck and buried her face in his mane. He felt how she slowly drifted off to sleep and started to sink down on his own knees and soon laid on the ground with Regina half on his legs. Both finally feeling secure enough to rest and in that position they laid the whole night.

The next morning both woke up through a panicked scream. Regina blinked a few times to adjust before she slowly sat up. Behind her Nasir quickly stood up and pressed himself back in the corner. She was pulled on her feet by a strong hand and pushed out of the box which was slammed shut. "What the hell do you think are you doing?",David shouted at her. "I…" "He could have killed you!",David shouted and now Emma turned up. "Well, I laid on him the whole night and he didn't attacked me!",Regina shouted back. "He is a dangerous horse. He almost killed two stable boys." "Probably because they have beaten him.",Regina hissed and Emma looked at her in awe.

"They have not! Or where are his wounds?" "I've healed them! All 29 of them.",Regina was beyond furious now. "Stay away from him.",David just hissed. "Who is his owner.",Regina asked him when he walked away. David stopped and turned. "Mr. Gold, but I don't think that he will sell you him.",he spat and Regina looked back to Nasir. Emma looked at him too. "He is rather skinny.",Emma said and Regina nodded. "His teeth were hurting. He couldn't eat. That made him aggressive. He was in pain. He was hungry. He got beaten. He was alone.",Regina answered.

"And his box smells disgusting." "I was to tired to clean that too…",Regina mumbled and looked around until she found some hay. She grabbed a big arm full and walked back to the box. She put it into the feeding trough and he slowly left his corner and started to eat. He lifted his head a few times to blew some air into her face and she actually giggled. "I didn't knew that you are that good with horses.",Emma said and Regina looked at her sadly.

"My fiancé…he was our stable boy back then… Until his death I used to ride almost every day.",she said and Emma looked at her sympathetically. "Well. How about we clean his box and then ask Gold to sell you his horse?",Emma asked her with an encouraging smile. "No. Your father is right, Emma… won't sell his horse to me… Why would he? I kept him away from his true love for over 30 years.",Regina said defeated. "Well, asking won't do any damage.",Emma answered. "It can… I… I don't know if I can take another defeat…",Regina said and Emma looked at her sadly.

Regina cleaned the box with a wave of her hand before Emma drove her home. What Regina didn't knew was what Emma's next destination would be. Emma drove to Gold's shop and entered it. "Miss Swan.",he said with a surprised face which he quickly covered with a sly grin. "What do you want for your horse?",Emma asked him. "Well. I can't sell him. Not with the laws against me." "Which laws?",Emma asked. She tried to keep her anger at bay. "The laws which forbids me to sell a dangerous animal. And when I think about it I should call the vet soon to free him from his lonely fate." "I dare you.",Emma hissed. "You can't." he answered. "Well, Miss Swan. Tell me why I shouldn't let him get killed."

"Regina… Your horse seems to be the only thing which keeps her alive and away from the citizens. Away from your precious Belle.",Emma answered and he studied her. "Well, why doesn't she ask me?" "Because she is afraid of you saying no. Fully aware that that would crush her. I know that you hate her but I also know that you promised Belle to become a good person. That's what a good person would do."

"Well. There are still the laws.",Gold answered and Emma growled unhappily. "I AM the laws!",she said and Gold shook his head. "No. Albert Spencer could call outsiders. Before you ask… he is a rather anti-magic person. He wouldn't mind to bring us in danger.",Gold answered. Emma looked down defeated. "Nasir… he isn't dangerous when Regina is around him. She slept next to him last night." Gold raised an eyebrow. That was weird. In the Enchanted Forest Nasir had tried to keep everyone away from him and attacked people who got too close for his liking when he sensed that they were evil. Regina was the Evil Queen and still he let her to him.

"Well, I'm sorry but if he can't behave around others than Regina than I can't sell him.",he didn't knew why he wanted to keep Nasir a bit longer in his possession. Probably to torture Regina a bit more. Emma just shook her head. "We both know that you could easily defeat Mr. Spencer… you are just to much of a coward.",Emma whispered and walked out of his shop. Her words hung in the air.

He watched Regina for a few hours through a mirror. He chuckled when he thought about it. She always had done the same to her victims. Anyway, he watched how she took a pencil and a sketchbook before she started to draw. He saw how she started to draw Nasir on a meadow eating grass. He gasped when he saw how good her drawing was and thought about it. He wanted to see for himself how good Regina was with his horse and knew that she would go back to the stables as soon as the sun would set.

Finally in the evening Regina got up, quickly conjured herself more comfy clothes and poofed herself into the stables. She looked around before she quickly crept to the box. Nasir was standing in the corner again but neighed quietly when he saw her. He walked to her and she cupped his big cheeks with her small looking hands. "Hey. How was your day?",she asked him softly and kissed his nose. He snorted softly and she chuckled. "I should stop speaking and groom you again, shouldn't I?",she asked him and opened the door to his box.

She entered and picked up the brush she had hidden. While she groomed him she hummed a soft tune. He started to relax and she smiled at that. "Maybe I can find your bridle and saddle or a halter for you so you could get some exercise.",She said to him and he nodded. She smiled. "You don't actually understand me, do you?" "He does.",Gold said and Regina froze. Nasir seemed to feel her discomfort and walked in front of her. His ears pressing against his head. He threatened Gold until Regina softly laid a hand on his chest and stepped next to him.

"I thought that you would act more like the grown-up you are.",Gold said and she bit her lip like a scolded child. "Do you know who visited me this noon?" Regina shook her head. "Miss Swan. She desperately tried to convince me to sell this horse to her. Probably to give it to you." "And how did you dismissed her?",Regina asked him and turned to Nasir. He saw how she clutched at Nasir's neck. It looked like she said goodbye to him. "I told her that I can't sell him…",he answered and saw how her shoulders crumpled. He strangely felt sympathy for her. "Yet." Regina shot around surprised.

"Why not?" "Because to do that he has to be a social horse.",Gold answered and Regina looked at him skeptical. "He is a social horse.",she started but Gold shook his head. "He threatened me when I spoke up. Just when he doesn't threaten me anymore I will sell him." Regina looked down defeated and Nasir softly nudged her. "But… you are the first person since probably ever who he trusts and I offer you a riding participation." Regina looked up. "W-why? Why would you want to help me?" "If I would know I would stop myself. Probably your stable boy's death making me all sentimental. At least for now.",Gold answered and took the card of the box. He quickly wrote something on it and then left.

Regina quickly ran to the door and looked at the little card. "Nasir… he… he noted me as your rider as your trainer… I… I can take care of you now…",she said shocked but turned around with the biggest smile on her face since the day she had gotten Henry. He snorted at her and nudged her again and she wrapped her arms around him and just laughed. Finally laughed freely. "I…I think I should thank Emma tomorrow, shouldn't I?",Regina asked him and finished cleaning him up. He nodded and she kissed his neck happily.

"I'm coming back tomorrow morning around 8, okay?",she walked to the door and grinned at him. "Thank you for trusting me. You are probably the best friend I've ever had in my life." He had followed her to the door and now blew air in her face. She gave him one last kiss on his nose before she poofed back home. Gold had still watched her with an cloaking spell and now dropped his spell. He saw how Nasir jumped shocked and was back in his corner again. "Well, maybe you can tell me someday why I did this.",Gold said to the horse who watched him curiously before he vanished too.

**TBC?**

**Nasir means (after I searched for arabic names) protection. If not than I still meant a name which means that:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your kind review:)**

**I think horses have a great therapeutical effect. Horses helped me to trust people again. I think that they can do the same with Regina.**

Regina seemed happier the next day when she entered the diner. The people all turned to her, went silent and just stared at her. Regina just looked at them confused before she slowly walked to the counter. They tried to read her but she quickly had put her mask up. "Usual?",Granny asked and Regina nodded. "Could I get it to go, please?",she asked politely and Granny nodded sympathetically at her. After Granny had placed her order in front of her she paid her and then took it with her.

She was going to be late. Regina cursed under her breath and drove faster to the stables. Although Nasir was a horse and probably didn't even knew what time was she didn't wanted to let him down. She arrived 2 minutes after 8. "Sorry, I'm late... My morning was so awkward.",Regina greeted Nasir who snorted at her and nudges his feeding trough.

She laughed at it and quickly got some hay for him. She put it in the trough before she entered with her own food and started to eat too. "Today in the diner everyone just stared at me... I hate it when they do that. I'd rather be invisible for them than that they focus on me...",Regina told him and he nodded. "Do you really understand me? Like Gold said?" He looked at her with hazel brown loyal eyes. She sighed but didn't let her mood get pulled down with it.

"Even if you don't it's alright. It's good to talk to someone and also to be 100% sure that the other won't say anything to others. You know what I mean?" He nodded again and started to nibble at the plastic bag. "Hey. That's mine. And even if I don't eat the bag doesn't mean that you can. It could kill you.",she declared grinning and wrapped her arms softly around his nose and laid her head against his forehead. His ears almost brushing her head.

They both closed their eyes and just stayed like this for a few minutes. "I love you, Nasir.",she mumbled and kissed his nose again. "You want to run?" He nodded and lifted her on her feet. She squeaked at first but then started to giggle. "I'll just search your halter.",Regina said and walked to the tack room. She gasped when she saw the new items for Nasir and the little note next to it.

_"Thought you could need some equipment for him. Gold" _She smiled and took the red halter and the black rope. She walked back to Nasir who impatiently waited for her. She put him the halter on and led him outside. He followed her scared. Jumped when ever the wind rushed through the trees and bushes or stood stock still when something moved. Normally many people would have lost their patience but Regina waited for him. Calmed him down and petted him lovingly until they reached a meadow.

"Doesn't look that great? And it's all yours.",Regina said and he pricked up his ears. He took a deep breath and looked at her. She closed the gate behind them and took the rope off. "Run, as long as you want.",she said and he jumped forward before he galloped over the grass. His trail standing up. She smiled at his typical Arabian behavior and then took a piece of carrot out of her pocket and lifted it in the air.

He turned to her and started to run faster and faster. He prepared to stop suddenly in front of her when Regina suddenly was grabbed and dragged away. Regina trashed against the grip until she was released but outside the meadow. She turned and slapped the person whom turned out to be David. "I told you to stay away from him!",he roared.

"I have the allowance of Gold to take care of him.",she snapped and turned back to Nasir. "Sorry, Nasir." She climbed back over the fence and hugged his neck. "Look. He doesn't hurt me. We were playing.",she said to David who looked at them disbelieving. Regina chuckled when she felt Nasir stealing her treats for him and pushed his head softly out of range.

He protested and she bolted off. Nasir quickly trotting after her. David watched them shocked. The usually uptight mayor was playing with a horse in mud. Her laughter reaching the ears of other horse owners. They started to gather at the meadow. All seeming frozen by the sight of Regina laughing running after the horse. Tapping it before the horse started to ran after her again.

She slipped and fell on her back right into a mud puddle. Nasir came to an halt next to her and blew air in her face before he sniffed at her sighing relieved when he saw that she wasn't harmed seriously. Her laughing had increased and she sat up again. He nudged her again and trotted a few steps away. She scrambled to her feet and ran after him again.

"Is that the killer horse?",a man asked David who nodded. "Well, I suppose that killers often like to bond." What they hadn't realized was that both had heard them and Nasir now ran to them. They stepped back but Regina stopped him in the right time. "Don't. Ignore them. The most important thing is that I know better.",she said and cupped his cheeks.

He looked at the group behind her angrily but then back to Regina. He laid his head in her arms and sighed. She laid her head on top of his and caressed his neck. The others just stood there. Watching her once again shocked. "I'm going to clean your box and then we can start your real training.",she whispered in his ear and kissed it softly. He turned and walked a few steps away from the fence before he started to eat.

She turned, climbed over the fence again and walked back to the building. The others watched Nasir for a while before they walked away too. After Regina had cleaned the box and freshened the water and the hay she returned to Nasir who slept soundly on the grass. She walked over to him before she laid down next to him and looked in the sky above.

"Regina.",she heard her name. Regina slowly sat up and looked to the voice's owner. Quietly she stood up and walked to Emma. "What are you doing here?",both said and then smiled. "Checking on Nasir.",Emma said. "Taking care of him.",Regina said proudly. "Gold sold him to you? Yesterday he wanted to kill him just for fun or to test me. I don't know.",Emma answered when suddenly she felt Regina hugging her.

"Thank you.",Regina whispered and Emma hugged her back. "For what?" "Trying to help me.",Regina said and stepping a bit away but never took her arms away from around Emma's neck. Emma had her hands on Regina's lower back and they smiled at each other slightly until they remembered where they were and how that would look to others. Both stepped apart and blushed heavily.

"I...I uh better get back to Nasir.",Regina said and climbed back over the fence. "You should wear jeans more often. You look good in them.",Emma said when Regina jumped down. The latter turned around and looked down at herself. "I look like hell...",she answered and Emma just shook her head. "No you don't. You have the legs for them. Hell, look at you. I would die for having such an ass.",Emma blurted out. Regina's mouth hung open and she desperately tried to answer but she couldn't find words.

"Ehm... thank you... I guess.",Regina answered then. "I... I'm sorry, Regina... I shouldn't have said that...especially not so soon after..." "Daniel's death? I suppose... It's alright.",Regina shrugged and looked to Nasir who stood up and slowly walked over to them. "Hey, handsome.",she said to him when he arrived and Emma smiled at them. "Would you like to pet him?",Regina suddenly asked her and Emma shyly nodded. Regina stepped with Nasir closer. Nasir watched Emma warily. "It's alright, Nasir. She isn't one of the bad guys.",Regina said to him and took Emma's hand softly before she held it to Nasir's nose.

He sniffed on it and then gave it a nudge too. Regina felt how Emma started to relax and looked over to her. "Look. He is a nice horse. He was just scared.",Regina said and hugged Nasir's neck. Emma nodded but instantly missed the warmth of Regina's hand. "And when will he stay with the others?",Emma asked her and Regina looked down sadly. "I don't think that anyone want Nasir with his horse together.",Regina said and patted Nasir's neck. Emma held up her hand and quickly went into the stables.

"I wonder what she has in mind.",Regina said and Nasir nodded. He stole her treats again and she giggled. Emma's heart welled with happiness when she heard this rare sound of Regina. Emma led another horse to them. It was a little brown shetland pony. "Who is that?",Regina asked her surprised. "That, you two, is Amelia. I bought it for Henry. She has an illness, can't be ridden and this crap but it's perfect to learn how to take care and responsibility.",Emma answered and Regina looked rather impressed.

"Well, Emma. That was an impressive thought.",Regina said teasingly and Emma smiled. "Well, Nasir? What do you say? Want to try it with a woman?",Regina asked him and he leaned over the fence to sniff at Amelia. Suddenly they heard a loud squeak and Nasir shot back. Slightly confused about Amelia's behavior. Regina chuckled. "I warned you discreetly, Nasir. Mares are not always happy to see stallions.",Regina said and opened the gate. "Let her in." Emma led her on the meadow and took the rope off.

Both women left the meadow and watched the both horses interact. While Nasir tried his best to win Amelia over was Amelia trying to keep him away from her. "Nasir. Not so fast. More gentle.",Regina called to him laughing and Nasir directly stopped his sniffing and just nudged Amelia. "I think he gets it.",Regina said and Emma nodded. They both leaned against the fence and watched how both now started to eat next to each other. "Well. That is a good sign.",Regina said and Emma looked at her.

"Regina?" "Yes, my dear?" "I'm sorry for your loss..." "Could we.. just never speak of him again?",Regina asked but Emma shook her head. "You need to... otherwise it will eat you from the inside out.",Emma answered and Regina looked down at her hands. "Well. I managed it for the last 44 years.",Regina answered, feeling slightly threatened. "But what was it for a life?" Emma turned Regina around and forced her to look her in the eyes. "It was a life of hate. Loneliness. Fear. Sadness. You never were happy. Because no one wanted to listen to your story... No one... and now when there IS someone you block them out..."

"Maybe I'm okay with this life? Maybe I made peace with it, Emma? Does anyone think about that? That after 44 years maybe I don't want help anymore?",Regina said and Emma shook her head seemingly disappointed. Regina looked at her hands again. She couldn't bear this look. "You need help. Maybe that sounds a bit harsh and hurting but you really NEED help." "Why don't directly putting me into mental ward?",Regina asked and cursed herself in her head. "Because you aren't crazy. You are just depressed.",Emma answered. "I don't think so, Emma..." "The day before yesterday you were sitting already the third day on the ground of the stables where you had to kill your fiancé. If it wasn't for Nasir you would still sit there. We both know that."

"Stop!",Regina just shouted at her and hid her face in her hands. "Stop... please just stop...",Emma heard her sobbing and quickly pulled her in a hug. "I'm sorry... but this fake happiness won't help you... You need real help. To process at least the last events.",Emma said and felt how Regina pulled her closer. "I...I know...but. But everyone I trusted always betrayed me." "Then trust me.",Emma said.

Nasir had seen Regina's breakdown and slowly had neared them again. Amelia walking behind him. When he had reached them he heard her silently sobbing and neighed quietly at her. Regina turned her head to Nasir. She hugged him and burrowed her face into his mane once again and then let her masks down. "I miss him... I miss him so much.",Regina sobbed and felt a warm hand rubbing her back softly. Emma's heart broke when she saw Regina's smeared make-up and the red-rimmed eyes. "Want to eat lunch?",Emma asked when she pulled Regina back in her arms and cupped the back of Regina's head and stroked over her hair softly.

Emma desperately wanted to make Regina happy again. "I... rather not...",Regina whispered back and Emma looked down to her. "What happened?" "Everyone... they are just... weird...",Regina answered. Slowly calming down again. Emma lifted Regina's head and wiped the mascara away. "I will keep them of your back.",Emma said. "Promise?",Regina scolded herself for sounding so weak and pathetic. Emma nodded with a smile. "Promise." Regina thought about it before she slowly nodded. "We have to bring them back to their boxes.",Regina said and they put the ropes back on the halters.

After they had led their horses back to their boxes they met by their cars. "Granny's?",Emma asked smiling and Regina nodded. They drove to the diner and parked. Emma was earlier because she had sped a bit. She got out of her car and quickly walked over to Regina and opened her door. She was met by a surprised look. Emma even offered her a hand to help her out but Regina refused it apologetic. "I hated it back then when I was a Queen. Felt like I couldn't even do the simplest thing.",Regina explained and Emma nodded.

Regina locked the car door and followed Emma to the diner door when she firstly registered her clothes once again. She stopped abruptly. Emma who had opened the door looked at her confused until she saw the uncomfortable look in Regina's eyes. "I... I can't... I... I'm dirty..." Emma shrugged and took Regina's hand and led her into the diner which once again turned silent. She felt the people studying her. Judging her for wearing such a dirty jeans. She looked down defeated. Where was the time where she didn't gave a shit about the opinion for others? Yeah right. This time only existed in her head. She always was concerned about being accepted.

"Well, after you all got a nice look on Regina, would you mind to focus back on your food again?",Emma snapped and most people turned away. Emma led Regina to a more separated booth. They had a nice lunch together. Or as nice as lunch with an always fidgeting and nervous Regina could be. Emma succeeded in cheering Regina up a bit. When they parted ways, Regina wasn't that depressed like earlier in the stable.

**TBC?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter:) I hope you don't find it confusing in the end :)**

**Few weeks later...**

"That tasted delicious, Regina.",Emma said and wiped her mouth. Regina looked at her with a genuine smile. "Thank you.",she answered and they cleaned the dishes. "So? How is work with Nasir?" "Tried to ride him today but well... Gold missed to tell me that he never was ridden before." "Oh. Did you hurt yourself?",Emma asked and Regina shook her head.

"No. I know how to fall down without hurting myself.",Regina answered and they chuckled. They walked into Regina's living room where Regina got them two glasses of the cider. "So. Did you find something out about his earlier life?",Emma asked and Regina nodded. "Yes but it's not much. Gold told me that Nasir was a unicorn back in our land. One of the rarer."

"I didn't saw any unicorns when Snow and I were there." "That, my dear, is because most of them were hunted and killed because of their horns. I forbade it in my kingdom. Snow didn't probably because she was used to eat their flesh...",Regina growled. Emma gasped. "They ate them?" "Well, it's like horse flesh but it also heals your wounds. That was something for the royals. I have a soft spot for horses. Even back than. Everyone who killed a unicorn got sentenced to death.",Regina explained her and Emma nodded slowly.

"Well. Nasir had to watch how his family was cruelly killed in front of his eyes. People caught him and wanted to get control over him because he was the last dapple-gray unicorn. Gold killed the men and took Nasir under his wings. He grew up rather protected until the ogre wars. Gold had to abandon him because otherwise Nasir would have put himself in danger. I think that Nasir isn't over it yet...",Regina told her and Emma looked at her sadly.

"Poor Nasir...",Emma said and Regina nodded. "Good that he has you now. You both seem a lot happier." "I think we both are.",Regina said and laid her head on Emma's shoulder. It was something they were used to after the weeks. It gave Regina a sort of security and Emma a feeling of being needed. They looked out the window and just enjoyed sitting together. "And how will you make him used to riders?" "Like you do with every horse. Give him time and training.",Regina answered.

They just sat there in silence until Emma heard Regina sobbing softly. "Want to have a sleepover?",Emma asked her and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. Regina looked up surprised and Emma wiped the tears away. "We can take chocolate upstairs and watch some crappy movie.",Emma said with a soft smile and Regina nodded. They stood up and Regina took Emma's hand to lead her upstairs.

When they arrived upstairs Regina handed Emma a oversized shirt and sweatpants before she took her nightgown and went into the bathroom to change. Emma quickly changed and than sat down on the bed. Regina came back from the bathroom and sat down next to her. "I never had a sleepover...",Regina admitted and Emma smiled. "Me neither. Would you like to play a game?" "Well, as long as it isn't a pillow fight.",Regina answered and slipped under the covers. She lifted the other side and Emma slid under too.

"You know truth or dare?",Emma asked and Regina nodded. "We could play just the truth or just the dare part. However you like." Regina looked at her. "Normal rules.",she said than and they settled on their sides facing each other. "Start.",she told Emma who smiled. "With or without dirty questions?",she asked. "With. But with avoiding. I mean when not truth then dare, an acceptable dare.",Regina answered and Emma nodded. "How many people have you already slept with?",Emma asked her and Regina counted. "2. The King and Graham.",Regina answered and Emma looked at her surprised. "And you?",Regina asked her back with a small smile.

"Lost count. Probably around 30-40 people.",Emma answered. "Did you ever kissed a woman?" "No... That was forbidden in the Enchanted Forest...",Regina answered and looked down. She felt Emma's hand pulling her chin up and kissing her. "Voilá. First kiss with a woman.",Emma said cheeky and Regina playfully hit her arm. "What's your favorite color?",Regina asked her and Emma thought about it. "I think red. But blue isn't that bad too." Regina chuckled. "I suppose.",she answered and snuggled a bit closer to Emma.

"When was the last time you had sex?",Emma asked. She almost could hear Regina thinking about it. "A week after you came to Storybrooke.",she answered and Emma nodded slowly. "You?" "Surely a year by now...",she answered and traced pattern on Regina's exposed shoulder. They locked eyes and then smiled softly. "Want to watch some movies?" Emma nodded.

Regina stood up and walked over to the TV which stood on the other side of the room. "What would you like to see? I have almost everything. Even TV shows." "Do you have Rizzoli & Isles?",Emma asked and Regina nodded delighted. "My favorite show.",Regina said and put on the first CD.

She climbed back in bed and snuggled closer to Emma. They watched all 3 seasons before they watched the few new episodes Regina had copied. Afterwards both still didn't feel like sleeping and Regina put on Lost Girl. Around 5am they had watched also every available season of it and put a movie on where both fell asleep in each other arms. The alarm went off an hour later and Emma groaned. "Who the hell get up at 6am?",she asked Regina who laughed. "Well. I try to get as early as possible to the stables to spend as much time as I can get with Nasir.",Regina answered and stood up. "But you haven't slept that much."

"You neither.",Regina answered and grabbed some new clothes and vanished in the bathroom. When she came back she was dressed in a blue jeans and black blouse. "You really look good in jeans.",Emma said smiling and Regina just lifted an eyebrow and smiled friendly. "Thank you. Like I said all the times before. You look that bad yourself.",she said and Emma stood up. "Coffee?",Emma asked her hopefully and Regina nodded. They went downstairs after Emma had changed and made breakfast together. "Why was kissing women forbidden in the Enchanted Forest?",Emma asked.

"Well. The royals always wanted heir. A gay woman couldn't produce an heir. It was looked as disease and mostly there was a heavy punishment...",Regina started. "What did the royals do when they found out?",Emma asked her. "Well, there were different things. Either the women got raped to prove that it's just an illusion. A trick of your head. Or they got killed because they brought shame over the family... I allowed gay partnerships in my kingdom. Even gay marriage was okay for me as long as they would fight for me. I mean... not fighting with a sword but that they didn't hid your mother.",Regina explained and Emma nodded.

"That was nice from you.",Emma answered. "I think many stayed because they wanted to be free although they disliked me... I made myself a peasant for a day to look what they think about me...",Regina stopped and bit her lip angrily. Emma took the pan out of her hand and sighed. "It's alright.",Emma whispered and put the pan to the side before she hugged Regina softly. "They hated me... even when I was just the Queen... they hated me. Thinking I was together with the king because I wanted his money... And I never could tell them that I was together with him because I was forced... because my true love had died at my mother's hand...",Regina sobbed and Emma just held her.

"It's different now, Regina. It's the past.",Emma whispered and rubbed her back softly. "I hate this...",Regina mumbled. "What?" "Being so pathetic and vulnerable in front of you..." "You are a human, Regina. It's alright to need someone to cry on.",Emma answered and Regina nodded softly. "I can't describe how grateful I am that... that even after all this... crap... you still help me.",Regina whispered and Emma laid her head on Regina's. "You don't need to. I know." They stood like this for a bit longer until they heard Emma's stomach growl. Both chuckled and stepped apart.

"Granny's?",Emma asked and Regina nodded. They quickly cleaned up the things which wouldn't taste now anyway and then made their way to the diner. They talked like usual until they arrived at the diner where a small crowd stood. They were angry and shouted. _"Kill this bitch!" "She has to die finally!" "We won't let her kill another man!" "How many people need to be killed to show that she can never change!" _The people shouted and Emma looked at Regina who got more and more resigned.

"There is the killer!",a man shouted and pointed at Regina. The group walked towards them. "STOP!",Emma shouted and stepped in front of her. They ignored her and made their way around her. Emma pulled her gun and shot in the air. Everyone was still. "I SAID STOP.",Emma growled angrily. "So. What is going on?" "She can't change. She killed Archie. This bitch killed Archie." Emma saw the shock in Regina's face. "Why should she do that?",Emma asked. "Because Archie accidentally told Ruby about her therapy and they had an argument. And now he is dead." Emma looked back at Regina.

"I didn't kill him. Yes, I was angry that he told her about my therapy but that's no reason to kill. Do you know how hard it is to change when EVERYONE is pointing at you, saying bad things and then order you to get better on your OWN? Archie was there and helped me. One of the few people who believed in me and didn't expected from me to do it all ALONE. I almost considered him as my friend...",Regina said to the man who had spoken to Emma. "When did Archie die? And why are you so sure that Regina is the murderer?",Emma asked and Ruby spoke up. "And how did he even die?"

"He had bruises around his neck. Probably strangled. But it didn't looked like a hand but more like a rope or something. And I saw Regina entering the building yesterday at 11pm. Afterwards no one entered anymore and Pongo brought me to Archie who was already dead when I entered...",Ruby spat. "It's impossible. I was with Regina the whole evening and night.",Emma said and they looked at her confused. "We were talking and than watched some movies." "She cursed you...",a man said disbelieving and suddenly a man grabbed Regina from behind and pressed an arm against her throat. Regina struggled and trashed against the hold until she was unconscious.

"STOP!",Emma screamed and someone knocked her out too. In the meantime was Nasir making an escape plan. He had felt that Regina was in danger and he had to help her until it was too late and a part of his soul would die. He kicked the door of the box until it broke and flew against the wall on the other side. He raced out of the box and almost knocked David over who had come to see what was happening. David tried to stop him but Nasir was too fast. He ran as fast as possible into the city. Hoping that he wasn't too late to save his soulmate.

The people just heard hooves on asphalt and a furious loud neigh. They already had tied Regina to a post and started hitting her unconscious body. Emma saw the hurt and the anger in Nasir's eyes and shoved both her "guards" away before she tackled Regina's attacker. Nasir came to an halt in front of Regina and nudged her scared. She didn't move or laughed or did anything. "Nasir...",Emma called him and he turned to her. Both locked eyes and both saw the fear in the other's eyes. He bit into the collar of the attacker and lifted him up angrily. The man kicked against him but was just thrown into a car. Nasir stomped angrily and did fake attacks while Emma checked on Regina.

"Come on. Don't be already dead.",Emma whispered and cupped Regina's cheeks. "Regina... come on!" She shook her body and then slapped her cheek. Regina's eyes weakly fluttered open and she looked at Emma. "Em-Emma... I... didn't... do it...",she said and Emma nodded. "I know, Regina. Hold on, okay?",Emma asked her and Regina weakly nodded. "Nasir...",Emma called him and he came to them. "I know that no one ever rode you but today you have to let it happen. She won't survive otherwise.",Emma told him and he sank on his knees. Emma undid the ties and lifted Regina up. Quickly she sat down on Nasir and gripped his mane while he stood up once again.

A path was built for them and Nasir directly galloped through it. But when he should have turned right he just galloped straight ahead. "We need to go to the hospital.",Emma said and tried to stop him. **"No. I know who can help her." **,a deep manly voice in her head told her. "What the... Did you talked to me IN MY HEAD?" **"Don't shout. I have a good hearing, Emma... Yes, I'm speaking with you. But that is an one time thing." **"Do you talk with Regina like that too? And where are we going?" **"No. Regina doesn't even know that I can do that... when she knows than she will probably leave me..." **"She never could leave you, Nasir. She loves you. More than anything on the world. You are her whole world.",Emma said and he came to a stop in front of Gold's shop.

"I don't think that Gold will help her." **"He will. He owes me." **He kneeled down again and Emma climbed down with Regina in her arms. Nasir opened the door with his teeth and entered with Emma. "Gold!",Emma shouted and saw how the man came from behind. "Well. Normally I would forbid animals in my shop but today is obviously an exception. What can I do for you?" "I don't know. Nasir brought us here.",Emma said and carried Regina to him softly. Gold looked over Regina's body and then quickly led them to a room in the back. "Lay her down." Emma obeyed and Gold quickly started to heal her.

"Why are you helping her?",Emma asked. "Because I owe Nasir this one..." "Why? Why do you owe him?",Emma asked angered. "Because I was the man who killed his family..." Emma gasped and looked at him shocked. "That's why Nasir hates you..." **"Yeah. He killed my family when I wasn't older than 8 months... he made me to his slave. And then... then his precious Belle was half dead and he needed my help. He offered me freedom. I declined. He then offered me a wish. And I accepted. Knowing that one day I maybe find my soulmate. That my soulmate maybe needs his help..." **"You... you ripped him from his family and made him to his slave? And I thought Cora would be evil...",Emma answered and Gold looked up.

"How...?", and then he understood. "It should be impossible for you to hear him. Regina is his soulmate." "And why can I?",Emma asked him confused. **"Because you love Regina like I do. You try with all the strength you have to protect her. You are her other half. Her other soul." **"I can't be anyones second soul...",Emma said and Gold shook his head. "You can when you are..." "The true love...",Emma whispered and looked back to Regina. "Yes. And that's why you can hear him. When your soulmate is under the protection of an unicorn you are also able to hear it. Regina is under his protection. Since her birth. She is bound to him...",Gold said and Nasir nodded.

"Ask him what the meaning of his name is." Emma looked at Nasir. **"Protection."** "Protection? That means Nasir?",Emma asked surprised and Nasir nodded. Gold looked down. "Well... that means that he will live as long as Regina.",Gold said and Emma looked confused. "The name of an unicorn explains it's destiny on earth. His destiny is to protect Regina." "Well... that worked out pretty good... didn't it?",Emma asked sarcastically and saw Nasir's angry eyes. **"I got born when fate thought was the right time. When I was needed. I don't have any influence in that. Every unicorn 'awaits' his birth in a middle world. Already seeing what his soulmate is doing and then you get born without memory but the feeling in the heart to get this special memory back if the time is right."**

"So fate needed her to become the Evil Queen?",Emma asked and Nasir and Gold nodded. "Otherwise Regina never would have found you.",Gold said. "But she could have been together with Daniel." "Daniel had an incurable illness. He would have broken Regina's heart one way or the other... And he wasn't her true love. You are. Daniel was just a pawn in fate's game to get you two together.",Gold explained. "But... but that's cruel? Why didn't fate just give birth to Regina later?",Emma asked. **"Because Regina was destined to be the Evil Queen for something in the future... Destined for something you have to help her with." **"What? Is this not enough torture for her already? Does she really have to endure more?",Emma asked angrily and Nasir nodded sadly.

Gold sighed. "Everyone has his destiny. Regina's is the only destiny I couldn't see..." Emma looked down at Regina who was still unconscious. **"I know that it's hard to accept... but I can assure you that if we two stick together. Regina never will be harmed again. That's my task. I'm here to protect her. To keep her family save like she tried to do with mine. But she can't know about it yet." **"Well, I don't know anything either...",Emma declared. **"I'm here because... Regina is destined to kill her grandfather... a man more powerful than you, Rumpelstiltskin and Regina together... I'm here to take her place..." **"Because she... she has to die?",Emma asked and Nasir nodded softly.

**"She won't die. She is under my protection. The whole reason I'm on earth is... that I'm destined to die when the right time comes..." **"And that's why she can't find out yet... because there are things which have to happen first so that Regina is ready to meet him..." Nasir nodded again. **"It will rip out a part of her soul... and that's when you come into it. You are the one who has to fill this part again. That's why you are the savior. You aren't the savior of the town. You are the savior of Regina's soul. Of her life." **"Who is her grandfather? If he doesn't know her we could kill him before it comes to that... and neither you or her would have to die."**  
**

**"That, Emma, is something I can't tell you. Not because I don't want to disturb the fate. I can't tell you because I don't know either. But I have a feeling that it will change soon. And we have to be prepared for it." **

TBC...?


End file.
